phawrongulafandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Ad himinem - Argumentum ad himinem is an attempt to link the truth of a claim to a negative characteristic or belief of the person advocating it. Closely related to ad hominem, literal Latin “to the man”, this is instead “to the male” and removes gender ambiguity. It is however equally applicable to females who inexplicably defend argument as though cum testiculis, or seek to defend indefensible and erroneous male perspectives. Antonym to ad feminam. Atheism+ - See main article. Baboon - Regular participant in any of the Baboon Boards. Baboon Board(s) - When used in singular, refers to Pharyngula, home of the Naked Emperor. In plural form, refers to Free Thought Blogs (FtB), sometimes referred to as Free From Thought Blogs (FFtB). Balrog - 'Conspiracy nut Jacqueline S. Homan. Recently has taken to posting on FtB. '''Bully -' What both sides accuse the other side of being. '''Cunt - The most offensive word in the history of history. See also: ''Cunt - It's Just a Word. ''See also: PZ Myers. Cunt kick -''' A satirical comment made by Franc Hoggle once upon a long time ago. Has become something of a meme on FtB. '''Education - Atheism+ speak for indoctronation. EG - '''ElevatorGate; or the protagonist, Elevator Guy. '''ERV - Blog run by Abbie Smith. Sometimes refers to the monument. FC(n) - For various values of (n), refers to the'' Fainting Couch (n), the ostensible "leaders" of gnu-new-Atheism++ on FFtB. n is usually equal to 5, but in the past has been 6. '''FFtB' - FreeFromThoughtBlogs Justin Bieber '-' '''Nickname for Jason Thibeault (aka Lousy Canuck), an FtB blogger. '''Kafkatrapping - A particularly noxious form of manipulation first perfected by religious evangelists and taken on board as standard operating procedure by FfTB in general. It plays on variations of the following -'' “Your refusal to acknowledge that you are guilty of {sin,racism,sexism, homophobia,oppression…} confirms that you are guilty of {sin,racism,sexism, homophobia,oppression…}.”'' This concept was identified and articulated quite succinctly by Eric S. Raymond and can be read here. Large Moron Collider - The Atheism+ forums. Misogynist - '''What you are for reading this Wiki. '''Monument - The endless thread on ERV. Considered by Abbie to be her monument to free speech. MRA - The Metropolitan Redevelopment Authority, an urban redevelopment adency based in Perth, Western Australia. Also an insult of some kind. Naked Emperor '''- PZ Myers. '''New, New Atheism - '''a retrograde, reactionary neopuritanism that is as noxious as any brand of communist or fascist groupthink you'd care to name. These are modern witch hunters wanting to burn people at the stake for language. They are only freethinkers in being free-from-thought and have bugger all in common with their Enlightenment fore-parentoids. '''Oppression - Being challenged to back up your claim of fact with evidence. Parallel Logic -''' Main article: Parallel Logic. '''PeeZus - Pronounced as in Jesus. Refers to PZ Myers. [http://www.samharris.org/blog/item/wrestling-the-troll "The sheperd of Internet trolls"]. See also: Naked Emperor. Privilege - ''Main article: Male privilege. '''Porcupine - '''Favoured sex toy of FtB commenters. '''Pyt Bull' - Slang for member of Slime/Slyme Pit. Queen Bee - Rebecca Watson. Reductio ad Watsonum - A fallacy of irrelevance, closely related to reductio ad Hitlerum and reductio ad absurdum. The suggested logic is one of guilt by association, that only rapists are capable of thinking in a manner such as that of the target of the fallacy, therefore the target must be a rapist or a rape apologist. Rusty knife - '''Favoured weapon for use in recommendations of self-mutilation by FtB commenters. '''Safe Space - A place where no-one will disagree with you. Slime pit - See ERV. Slyme Pit - The Post-ERV incarnation of the Slime Pit, hosted by Lsuoma. Twatson - Refers to Rebecca Watson. Usage may cause baboon heads to explode.